Fate of Gods
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: Naruto unlockeds a demonic kekki genki youkai rin'negan watch him grow in power and conquer the shinobi nations


Fate of Gods

Chapter 1

Yo so many projects well i have an idea here and going to make a longer chapter so here chapter 1 of Fate of Gods

* * *

The day was a dark one in kohonagakre no soto, village hidden in the leaf the night of the kyuubi festival. Everyone was out partying and getting drunk having a blast even on the night onimous full moon that hung over the village. Now you may ask who wouldn't be partying on this wonderful day and that person is young Nakikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He currently was sitting in a fetel postion surronded by bodies of shinobi and vilager blood everywhere on him and the walls. " I felt nothing from killing them nothing at all why? " asked Naruto. "** Because you are a creature with a desire to kill in the end yet you will never fell anything until you exept that fact as it is your kekki genki kit **" said a voice. Then naruto found himself infront of a was a large cage with a piece of paper saying 'seal' on it. Be hinde the cage was a large fox with blood red eyes and nine-tails. Naruto looked up with his new dull gray eyes. " What do you mean kyuubi-sama? " asked Naruto.

Kyuubi chuckled "** Look at your reflection and you shall see then answer my question two years back **" said the mighty demon. Naruto looked down to see red hair with blond streaks covering his right eye and going down to his shoulders(AN:Think nagato) he was a little taller standing 5'2 at six years old. But the thing the shocked him was the his eye was dull gray with a tint of green his sclera was now pitch black with two rings in it one red the other gold. " what is this? " asked Naruto. "** That is your kekki genki youki Rin'negan a eye that came from the legandary first demon - Gozumaki twele headed snake demon** " said Kyuubi. Naruto looked and thought for a second and said " Fine kyuubi-sensei i have decieded to be your apprentice teach me all you know " said Naruto. Kyuubi nodded and looked at him " **Well then let the toture i mean trainning begin **" said Kyuubi grinning evilly.

- 4 years later -

Naruto awoke and stetched out his arms and legs and got up taking a shower and looked in the mirror. He now had orange red hair that looked like the kyuubi's strangely he thought. His hair was the same length as before and he now had a more musclar build to his body then before. He also lost his whisker marks like scars from his cheeks they disappered one morning as he woke up. His eyes had two more rings a emerald one and a violet one he smiled at them because of his eyes he had become stronger. He learned about the sage of six paths and sighed he had no path yet but he had master all the gravity justu from the rin'negan eyes and a powerful summoning justu he dubbed a last resort. He got out and put on his high collar black cloak with red rims and custom flak jacket vest( AN: like the ones ame orphans had when hanzo betyared them ). He put on his black gloves and medical tape around his anckles and black shinobi sandals after putting on ANBU arm guards. He got up activating his gravity seals they were at 300 and he jumped off the rail and dashed out of kohona. He had to get a deva path at least and some followers to destory the village that had wrong him so much kohona.

He arrived outside of kirigakre and headed northeast from there to find the chakra signatures from there and maybe a good person for a path. He stop infront of this moutain and gathered chakra at his feet and ran up it ontop he saw a man with no eyebrows a kiri headband tilted to the side and a bandaged face with a large zanbouto with a kiri hunter nin. " Who are you gaki? " asked the man. " Zabuza wanted for assassination attempt on mizukage you are here by dead by my hands call me Kage Kitsune " said Naruto. He got into a battle stance and summoned a white wolf with two tails and golg eyes with a bandaged katana on it's back. " Moki time to fight our first battle together " said Naruto. Moki nodded and roared flaring it's chakra as naruto unraveled the katana as it transformed into a large black hilted crimson bladed broad sword. " Teh stupid gaki fine your death wish time to die come haku" said Zabuza.

Zabuza charged slashing downward as moki charged haku who attempted to throw senbon at it who easily dodged them like nothing. Naruto clapped his hands together saying " Yoton: great eruption no justu " said Naruto. Then the ground under haku and zabuza started to shake and they backfliped as towers of molten lava shot up and where they last stood. Haku preformed his own hand seals and pointed his finger at naruto. " Hyoton: Frozen ice arrow of hawkeye " annouced Haku. Zabuza made his own justu known " Ninpon: Hidden mist no justu " said Zabuza. Then a dense mist covered the area and naruto cursed as him saw multiple flashes in the sun and clapped his hands together " Shinra Tensei " said Naruto. Then a massive force blow the mist and arrows back including the two nukenin and naruto started to pant alittle and zabuza and haku got up panting. " What kind of justu was that!?! " shouted Zabuza in disbelif.

Naruto made a ram seal and shouted " Kage Bushin! ". Then Four naruto appeared and zabuza made his own mizu bushin appear but ten of them. " Hyoton: Dance of Ice " said Haku. then a wave of ice shot out as he started to spin around and naruto made a triangle with his hands. " Fine then! Forribenden art: Dark Vortex**(1)** " said Naruto. Then a large Vortex of shadow appeared in the triangle of his hands and grew in size and started to suck everything in around them tree ground everything. Moki ran to naruto quickly to his side as zabuza's zanbotu was sucked in and so was zabuza flesh and bone as it was ripped off and he stopped. Haku exited the ice mirror he made and fell to his knees " Zabuza-sama... " whimpered Haku. Naruto sighed snd walked up to him and tapped his forehead and his eyes rolled to the back of it head and blood foamed from his mouth. " Hmm...my first path a hyoton user a master in such rare justu " said Naruto. He tapped his head again and his eyes rolled back and he got up his eyes revealed the same rin'negan eyes as his own.

* * *

Naruto stood at the hokage moument atop the fourth's head with another figure with the same cloak and long orange hair with four nose piecrings and plack nail polish. " Now what to do where to find folowers hmm outside kohona four sure but where...Iwagakre maybe yeah first choice i say " said Naruto. he disspressed deva path and walked off along trip to Iwa it would be along trip for sure.

- Tsuchi no Kuni -

Naruto stood outside the village and sighed a person to recruit well he decied to ask around and to look for a good candidate. For about two weeks he learned about the village the shinobi the tsuchikage - Tidai Boki, ant two fellow jinchuuriki like him the yonbi vessel, Roushi and the Sachibi vessel, Raito. He quickly sent to letters to there houses to have them meet them outside the village at midnight and they came alone. He waited the rest of the day and meditated to midnight and then he felt two massive chakra signatures. He opened his eyes to see a gaint of a man in samurai armor and a armored rice hat and a red head with nidiame style headband for iwa and iwa jounin vest with red shinobi gear. They saw he and stop " are you the one who summoned us? " asked Roushi. Naruto nodded " Hai i have summoned you my fellow jinchuuriki " siad Naruto. They stiffed " Wait fellow jinchuuriki? " asked Raito. Naruto nodded " Hai the vessel of the Kyuubi no yoko " said Naruto.

They looked at him " So why are here boy? " asked Roushi. Naruto looked at them and smiled " Because i asking you to join me " said Naruto. They raised a eyebrow " Join you? " They asked. Naruto nodded " Hai join me againist the village that has wronged us the beatings,glares,insults everything i know your pain now let's join together and take over or destroy the villages the have treated us like hellspawn! " shouted Naruto. They looked at eachother and sighed it was true each had suffered from the horrors of fellow shinobi and villager and they hated themselves. " Fine we will join you but what is your name? " asked Raito. " I'm Uzumaki Naruto at your service " said Naruto.

They left to his base near by in the mountains about 60 miles away from the village high in the mountains hidden by a powerful genjustu not even the byukugan could see through. They looked around to see three tables cover in chemistry sets, scrolls, Kunai,many weapons, puppet parts like parts. Whay shocked them were the four armored skeletons with sheilds and claymores and they looked at them and walked around still only bowing to naruto. " What are these creatures? " asked Roushi. Naruto smiled a toothed grin and cuping his chin " Well the undead my Wrights we need an army so why not a legion of the undead and they learn justu also so later when i grow in necromancy teach them what you know " said Naruto. They nodded and sighed this whould get hard to get used to.

* * *

It had been three years since then naruto stood in the larger cave with six different tunnels in it. He hade made Five legions of Wrights each had atleast three hundred in each. Naruto had his armored in black and gold rimmed medevil knight armor with cloaks and sheild and swords training them hardly each could survive and defeat some ANBU. Roushi's wore samurai armor colored red and gray using naginatas,lances, and dai-katana they learned to use yoton,katon,and doton justu they were at jounin level easy. Raitos wore light armor wore hooded cloaks and rice hats they used hidden bladed short swords and blow darts all could use raiton and doton justu and learned water walking and tree walking being at hunter-nin level.

Naruto still had the same hair color and length he got a orange ring in his eye through and learned more gravity justu. He now wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a studed belt and black and red tiger stripe camoflauge pants and combat boots. He wore a fancy black dress shirt unbuttoned a black trench coat with out his arms in the sleeves held on by the high collar by a gold chain. He put on a black armored rice hat with a bell his sword at his hip three braclets on each arm and ESD gloves on his hand was a hemite ring with the kanji for King. Medevil shelids crown and swords dangled from each. He wore a chain chocker with a christen cross on it and smiled each had something sealed in it or enchanted. He got a cane and walked out into the main room sitting at the large dinning table sitting at the throne. Roushi walked in in red battle armor same head band and medical tape on the bridge of his nose. Raito walked in with the same outfit but with a glaive in hand and sat down in the smaller throne next to naruto.

Then a teen girl walked in with a black kimino with a gourd hanging from her hip two curved swords on her back. She had pale skin with green hair going down to her mid back and chest armor black rings around her eyes with red eyes and crimson lips a rsilver ring with the kanji for Queen on it and sat next roushi. " Hello Gaia how are you? " asked Raito. She smirked " Good little man " said Gaia. He sighed " Stupid immortal soul eater " mumbled Raito. Then two people walked in one with pale skin spiky long hair down to his shoulder blades he wore a black cloak,black battle armor,and black gloves with a ring with the kanji for knight on it and a spear in hand with stiches on his arms and neck. The other was a gaint with fur heavy armor and helmet with a face mask and a gaint battle axe on a chain a necklace with a ring with the kanji for 'knight' also.

Naruto clapped as they stood next to him and bowed " Master mission acomplished camps destroyed " said the pale one. " Good Neo, Diengo my first general wrights generals go train the soliders on horse back combat " said Naruto. They bowed and went down the farthest tunnel to the left mounting on there armored demon horses. Naruto poured a glass of wine the others poured some rum and held up there glasses. " We are doing good listen tommorow i must leave for kohona i made a base outside the village in a moutain just like ours it hidden by a powerful genjustu and barrier like this one heres a map go there your orders are there and read the book on the pedistal it tell you about are future plans well cheers " said Naruto taking a sip.

* * *

Naruto stood atop the hokage moument and jumped down and walked into the hoakge tower looking over to the hokage. " How can i help you? " asked Hiruzen. " Ojii-chan it's me naruto i like to join the academy " said Naruto hiding his smirk. Hiruzen looked at him and thought for a minute and nodded " OK but you start late but it's alright here take this scroll to room 657 talked to Nemo " said Hiruzen. Naruto took the scroll and walked out and vanished through the door. Hiruzen raised a eyebrow " When did he learn that? " asked Hiruzen to himself.

Naruto stood infront of the door and walked in he saw a man talking to the class and walked up to him and gave him the scroll. He read it over " OK ok Uzumaki Naruto sitt next to Lee over there " said Nemo. Naruto saw a boy with spiky bowl cut and large eyebrows he felt a bad feeling about him in the future he sighed and up to him class had begone.

* * *

Yo first chapter well review oh naruto is older then the gang and so will grauate earlier and so next chapter oh heres what each keychains have and chocker

Bracelets

Shelids - Heavily armor wright with large sheilds and broad sword

Swords - Knight wright with silver armor and Lances

Crowns - Two different wraith ghost with a different elemental alingment

Chocker

Cross - Jashinite powers and a shadow abilities next chapter will have some well Ja Ne


End file.
